「Doucereux cauchemars et mensonges décadents」
by Failed Backup
Summary: Si Lawliet était la justice, alors Beyond était la démence. Si Lawliet était la vérité, alors Beyond était le mensonge. Si L était une renommée, alors B n'était qu'une simple lettre. Ils existaient tous les deux comme tels, et étaient forcés de se battre pour un seul et même idéal : celui du plus fort.


**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Quelques mots sur les derniers instants de Beyond. Parce que merde, il fallait absolument que j'écrive un truc sur lui. **

**Ce ne sont que quelques phrases, mais j'ose espérer que ça vous plaira. **

**(Oh, et ce serait gentil de laisser vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Qui sait, on pourra probablement discuter de ce paradoxe humain ensemble ? Pour une fois qu'un fan de Death Note pourrait connaître ce petit..)**

**Allez, je cesse de vous embêter. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il émergea doucement du sommeil, lors d'une nuit orageuse. Le tonnerre grondait, là, dehors, tandis que les arbres s'inclinaient face au vent. Il aurait pu voir quelques éclairs illuminer le paysage sombre, s'il avait pu aller dehors.

Mais il ne pourrait pas. Il ne pourrait plus jamais.

Beyond Birthday mit longtemps à sortir de sa léthargie. Ses yeux restèrent fermés, alors que la pluie martyrisait le toit de l'asile. Les quelques cris habituels des enfermés résonnaient dans le couloir immaculé du bâtiment fermé, les mêmes odeurs nauséabondes que dégageaient les corps sales les accompagnaient.

Soudain, ses yeux écarlates s'ouvrirent sur le monde brisé qu'était sa chambre blanche.

Blanche ? Pas exactement. Il y avait du sang sur les murs, quelques tâches seulement, mais assez pour venir détruire l'harmonie écoeurante de ces façades unies.

Traces morbides de ses tentatives de fuir ce lieu effrayant.

Son lit défait émit un bruit inquiétant lorsque son corps se mit en position assise. Dans cette pièce, il n'y avait qu'une commode vide et des sanitaires.

La douche, c'était seulement s'il était sage.

Il resta assis, là, à contempler les murs froids de cette maudite chambre, fixant un point invisible, juste devant lui.

Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur sa nuque exsangue, et ses nombreuses cicatrices le démangeaient.

Maudites brûlures.

Décombres évidents de sa tentative de victoire contre ce maudit détective.

Ces bouts d'espoir brisés qui enlaidissaient son corps, il les haïssait.

Autant qu'il détestait Lawliet.

Sans Naomi Misora, il aurait pu le surpasser. Lui montrer que, lui aussi, pouvait être quelqu'un ; et non pas une simple copie.

Une simple sauvegarde de secours.

Backup. Ce nom qu'il haïssait, aussi. Ce surnom que les enfants de la Wammy's House avaient peur de prononcer pour une seule raison : la folie.

Ce pseudonyme était étroitement lié à la réputation qu'il avait : un malade.

Pourtant, il n'était pas fou. Beyond n'était pas comme ces tarés avec lesquels il cohabitait dans ce lieu sordide. Il était, justement, d'une lucidité effrayante !

Il avait juste prit le "mauvais chemin".

Mais pouvait-on vraiment supposer que ce soit le mauvais ?

On le considérait comme fou juste parce qu'il avait défié L. La justice, ils l'appelaient la justice.

Si Lawliet était la justice, alors Beyond était la démence. Si Lawliet était la vérité, alors Beyond était le mensonge.

Si L était une renommée, alors B n'était qu'une simple lettre. Ils existaient tous les deux comme tels, et étaient forcés de se battre pour un seul et même idéal : celui du plus fort.

Mais les gens étaient aveugles. Ils ne voyaient pas que tout ceci était faux.

Si Beyond était le mal, alors Lawliet l'était plus encore.

C'était lui qui avait donné naissance à cette haine. Il lui avait fait mal, il avait fait souffrir A.

Et à cause de lui, elle s'était suicidée. La seule fille en haut du classement, la seule fille qui l'acceptait, la seule fille qu'il haïssait avec amour. A, une simple lettre, qui cachait bien des souvenirs.

Doucereux cauchemars et mensonges décadents.

Et il lui en voulait, ô qu'il le détestait. Cette admiration qui était née au fond de ses entrailles s'était transformée en la plus méprisable des haines.

Il avait voulu lui faire mal. Prendre son coeur froid et le transpercer avec des aiguilles. Saisir son visage et le découper avec des ciseaux. Trancher ses phalanges, ses orteils.

Le faire saigner. Le mettre à nu.

Lui faire bouffer cet orgueil et cet ego.

Lui renvoyer à la figure toutes ses erreurs et tous ses vices.

Lui crever les yeux, pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais voir ce qu'il appelait "vérité".

Transpercer sa poitrine, même si son coeur était d'une indifférence insupportable.

Trancher son crâne en deux, puis découper son cerveau en petits dés.

Mais ce n'étaient que des fantasmes malsains. Au fond, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de se retrouver en face de cet assassin.

Il maudissait L. Il méprisait Lawliet.

Il détestait le détective qu'il était. Il haïssait l'être humain qu'il était.

Ses brûlures le démangeaient encore. Et elles lui rappelaient la date de son échec le plus cuisant : le 22 août.

**« Je suis Beyond, je suis né pour tuer. Mais toi, Lawliet, tu es né pour mourir.» **

C'étaient ses propres paroles, le matin de cette journée imprévisible.

Il lui avait semblé que les rôles s'était inversés, ce 22 août.

Date de sa condamnation en cet endroit tellement révoltant.

Mais il n'avait pas pu prévoir que son plan parfait allait aussi mal tourner !

Parfois, il se disait que si A avait été là, avec lui, elle lui aurait dit de se méfier de la japonaise.

Ah ! Mais si elle était encore vivante, il n'aurait pas eu à se salir les mains.

Il était perdu, seul, effrayé, caché, et aveugle sans elle.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour ! Il l'avait détestée, la petite A. Elle lui avait volé la place de numéro un. Elle l'avait rabaissé, toisé de son regard indifférent.

À croire que les génies étaient tous froids, incapables de ressentir le moindre sentiment humain.

Mais il l'avait appréciée aussi. Elle l'avait raisonné lorsqu'il déraillait. Elle l'avait rassuré, aidé avec son amour innocent.

Ils étaient les deux faces d'un miroir. Ils étaient le feu et la neige. Ils étaient le noir et le blanc. Ils étaient la gauche et la droite.

Ils étaient le B et le A.

Opposés, et pourtant tellement similaires.

Son dos courbé entra en contact avec ses draps sales. En face de son crâne, le plafond immaculé l'oppressait, lui provoquait une douleur effrayante au niveau du torse.

Mais était-ce seulement le plafond, de ce blanc étouffant, qui lui offrait cette terrifiante souffrance ?

Au début, il avait juste cru que c'étaient ses souvenirs, ses mauvais rêves, qui le faisaient souffrir.

Mais le rythme auquel son maudit coeur battait semblait bouleversé.

Douleur assassine, lancinante, qui s'infiltrait dans son sang pour envahir tout son être. Son cerveau bouillonnait, ses mains tremblaient, une fièvre nouvelle s'emparait de lui.

Celle des derniers instants.

Alors il se crispa et se plia en deux. Il ne criait pas, mais sa bouche était grande ouverte ; prête à pousser son dernier cri.

S'il avait la force de le faire.

Ses yeux écarlates s'étaient écarquillés lorsqu'il comprit enfin.

La mort venait l'embrasser, tendrement, pour le briser en milles morceaux dans ses frêles bras.

Il suffoquait. Ses poumons semblaient vouloir devenir inactifs, le priver de cet oxygène qu'il avait tant détesté.

Beyond Birthday n'avait été que haine récurrente, même lors de son dernier souffle.

Une haine profonde, envers le monde, envers Lawliet, envers lui-même.

Envers Dieu, envers les hommes et envers la justice.

Alors, son coeur s'arrêta pour de bon. Sa respiration se coupa d'un coup, son sang stoppa sa course folle dans ses veines.

Silence. Il n'avait été que silence lors de ces quelques secondes d'agonie.

Mort haineux, silencieux, incompris.

Rempli de désirs et de vices malsains que personne ne pourrait comprendre.

Beyond Birthday n'avait jamais été fou, ni même un "monstre".

C'était Lawliet et sa foutue justice qui avaient fait de lui cette ineptie.


End file.
